Every Rose has its Thorns
by RWBYRedReaper
Summary: A little idea I had on the way back from RTX. Won't say much about the storyline, but it involves Canon OCs. Such as parents of characters. No pure OCs will be used at all. Rated M for cussing and prossibly some in depth descriptions. Probably won't be smut. Enjoy! Cover image is by Plagued-art from Deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, my readers! My sincerest apologies for being gone too long… chalk that up to work, RTX, and a forced and prolonged dumb RP that sucked my want for creativity dry (thanks T.E.)… anyhoo, freshly loaded with a new story idea. All other stories except maybe Role Reversal are now officially on indefinite hiatus. Also, as this is a collaboration with another soon to be named author, this story may and will probably show up on his thing, so… don't be alarmed if double stories come up. I have a few chapters done already, but will try to upload weekly.**

Chapter 1

She pulled her hood up over her red-brown hair, he silver eyes watching the Headmaster announce the teams. These people would be her classmates for 4 entire years! The faunus stood nearby, talking avidly to the blonde, until…

"You four must follow your leader, through thick and thin… for that is what Beacon stands for, holding the bonds of humanity and Faunus, together. Together against the creatures of Grimm, and protecting those who cannot protect themselves. You four are team WSTT (West)." The headmaster shouted, then motioned for the next group, _her_ group, to the stage after it was clear.

"Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen, Qrow Branwen…" Headmaster Ozpin, with his usual untidy yet proper brown hair and sharp green suit called out, "You have collected the White Knights. You will form team STRQ (Stark), led by Summer Rose!" He ended, raising his voice at the end for flair.

The hall erupted. Although barely into their first week, everyone knew Summer Rose, "The nicest and friendliest girl in Initiation"

Due to an unexpected and Grimm complication, as Taiyang had put it, the entirety of the Initiation class was attacked by several hundred Beowolves. Summers quick thinking and planning helped them to annihilate the creatures with small scratches and cuts to show for it.

It was no wonder that she was awarded leadership of the team.

She was going to half to get used to that… 'her team'… She looked down for a second. She usually wasn't one to admire her own outfit, but a girl had to have her time sometimes.

She wore a modest white buttonup shirt, white jeans, white/red combat boots, and her signature white cape with the hood.

Taiyang was a veritable powerhouse. Somewhat slow moving, but could hit like a shit ton of bricks. He had messy blond hair, and a bit of stubble on his chin. He wore a simple brown leather vest and orange sweatpants. He had tattoos of dragons circling his arms, starting at the shoulder, and ending with the open mouthed heads on the back of his hands. He smirked at her.

Raven and Qrow, though brother and sister, could not be more different.

The former had long spikey black hair that vaguely resembled feathers, kind of a beaklike nose, red eyes, and a sneering expression on her face. She wore a blood red jacket, black shirt and pants, a combat skirt, also blood red, and… what may have been the biggest Katana she'd ever seen at her side. Out of all of them, Summer thought Raven would have been leader. She always seemed to operate tactfully and thought before every move. And she didn't take shit from anybody. Qrow on the other hand wore a white button down shirt, gray pants, and had messy yet slicked back grayish black hair. He also smirked, but that may have been because of the mysterious contents of the flask he always seemed to be drinking from.

Summer looked out at the cheering crowd, and saw her longtime friend, a bull Faunus named Adam Tavros, sat with his team, but was still cheering avidly.

Adam always seemed either happy, or really spaced out. The Faunus boy hated large crowds like this, preferring one on one or small group interactions. She was pleased to see he was able to function well in this situation.

He was tall and somewhat lanky, had wild red hair with two little brown horns poking through, and dark red eyes, an uncommon trait in bull Faunus. He wore a black blazer, black undershirt, black pants, and of course, black shoes. He always explained his bleak look to be "just how I came into this world." And wouldn't answer any more questions. He didn't look very bleak now, waving wildly and shouting.

His team, however, weren't as happy as he was.

Wyvern Winchester, White Schnee, and Ellinika Torchwick looked like something recently dead was shoved in their faces.

Winchester was a weedy looking boy, with greasy orange hair, a pointed face, and looked a little hunched, like he was carrying a lot of weight.

Schnee, his partner, was the complete opposite. He stood ramrod straight, with his hands clasped behind his back. He had short styled white hair, and a white/light blue suit. Rumors were already spreading as to why White Schnee, heir to the Schnee Dust Company was in training to become a hunter instead of some cushy job at SDC HQ… or why he was in Beacon in the first place, instead of the school in Atlas.

Ellinika Torchwick was… a stylish contrast to Schnee. She wore a black bowler hat with a greenish feather, a white peacoat and a red/white striped scarf. Black pants and shoes. She had a boycut, naturally a ginger, but with blue, green, and white highlights sticking out from under the hat. She was leaning idly on a thick black cane, but something told Summer that it wasn't simply to help with transportation.

The three of them stood close together, noticeably shying away from Adam, and staring at her like she was some lowlife or something…

She didn't care though. She wasn't as shallow as to expect to be loved and worshipped by all… in fact she preferred it. Taiyang seemed to kiss the ground she walked on, increased only after Initiation.

Raven and Qrow, a brother and sister, seemed less enthusiastic, but still nice and polite. They seemed to think one should be respected only if earned.

She didn't disagree with that in the slightest.

After shaking hands with Ozpin, they left the stage to watch the rest of the audience, standing close to WSTT.

Adam rushed up to her and hugged her tight, "I knew you'd get leadership after that thing with Initiation!" he said happily.

Behind him, the rest of WSTT followed their leader, albeit unwillingly, and voiced their congratulations through grit teeth.

Summer took him aside, "Adam… your teammates… don't seem to be very excited… is there something I should know?" she asked, giving him a 'don't shit with me' stare.

"Hehe…" He scratched his head, "They don't really like Faunus… at all… the idea of being on the command of one is… worse than death." He attempted a dark joke.

Adam was… very different than anyone Summer had ever met. He was as selfless and never liked to bother people with his problems, and if he did, Summer was usually the one that made him do so.

"You should talk to Ozpin… I'm sure he'd make an exception… they don't seem like the most hospitable bunch."

"Naw… I can handle them… Especially if my girl Summer is around…" He smiled dorkily at her, and she reciprocated…

She couldn't deny, although she'd known him since she herself was three years old, she couldn't help but feel different around him nowadays… not a bad feeling, not at all… just different. Like she was seeing him in a different light.

"Comeon, let's get to our dorms… Wyvern, White, and Ellinika may have sticks up their asses, but I, as leader, have to keep morale up… maybe bunkbeds would do the trick…" He scratched his chin, pondering.

"Yeah… I don't think they'd go for that. Ever. Especially the Schnee." Summer said, punching his shoulder.

He responded by giving her a light peck on the forehead before running off to his team, grabbing them, and pulling them along.

'This… is gonna be a long four years….' She thought to herself, before following her own teammates out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Bit of time jump here, but hey… time jumps are cool… or maybe that's bow-ties and fezzes. Aaanyway, here's chapter two a little early. If you, the readers, could leave a review for me, the writer, to read, that would be very awesome! Hope you enjoy chapter two!**

Chapter 2

 _Two years later_

"Adam… Wait up! Where are you taking me!?" She gasped for breath.

The bull in question was currently pulling her through the Snow Forest at night, totally forgetting the fact there were several inches of ice and snow on the ground.

"We gotta keep moving… we're goin… I know a spot… We're gonna be late!" He was out of breath too.

She dug her feet in, forcing them to stop.

She was not the same girl from Initiation. She'd filled out a lot since Initiation. She was taller, more muscular, and much smarter.

She still wore her signature white cape and hood, but also wore a low white corset with leather straps over her shoulders and across her chest. She had small white pauldrons with her symbol on them, along with white arm guards and also white greaves. She also wore a small white and red battle skirt, with white leggings and white combat boots.

That wasn't the only thing that had changed.

He skidded to a halt, dashed back, and grabbed her hand again, trying to pull her.

"You're a weak excuse for a Bull, Tavros… you know that right?" She said, pulling her hand away.

He stepped in close, his breath fogging the air.

"You know it, Rose." He growled.

Two second passed before both of them exploded into laughter.

"You're never gonna let that go, are ya, Sum?" He asked after they stopped laughing.

"No… I'm never gonna let you forget you got dead drunk, started calling yourself 'The Taurus' and challenged Wyvern, White, AND Taiyang to a tug of war… You though just cuz you were a Bull faunus meant you had all the pulling power of a _wild_ bull!" She said, giggling between each word.

"Aw… shut up…" he said, stepping in again, this time kissing her, and she kissed back.

After a few minutes, they broke apart.

"Adam… You know we can't… keep this a secret, right?" Summer asked.

"Haha, fuck no. I know you practically told your team the second I asked you out…" He said, smirking.

"What?" She asked, wide-eyed, "I… I did not… Well… not right that second…" she conceded.

"As for mine… You know how 'purist' they are… All hyped up of 'Human Power' White got them on." He said, frowning.

"I can't believe Ozpin made you stay with your team… 'You must teach them Faunus are just as good as Humans' and all that bullshit."

"Well… Glad to see I taught someone the way of the pun!" Someone called out from the trees.

Taiyang, Qrow, and Raven appeared, as though the snow had melted into them.

"What are you doing here!? We were having a discussion!" Summer chided them.

"Shhhh—you team commanders think you can give us commands and stuff…" Qrow said after taking a swig from his little flask.

"First, it's in the name. Second, why do you carry that flask around? You know it only has chocolate milk in it!" Raven said, turning to him.

"Eh, how do you know it's not whiskey or something?"

"Cuz you have a fucking chocolate milk mustache…"

"Chocolate milk… eh potato, potah-to…"

"no, potato… chocolate milk!"

"Guys!" Summer yelled, and the bickering siblings stopped instantly.

"You go back to Beacon. This is me and Adam's time, and you know that. Don't make me call Port and tell him you want a story…"

They looked at her shocked and afraid. Those stories could last for hours… and were worse than all the Spruce Willis movies put together.

"Fine. Just… be safe out here. Could be danger out here." Tai said, before leading his team mates away.

After a few minutes of watching them go, Adam gave a big start.

"Oh shit… the sunrise! Comeon!" He shouted, and began to pull her again.

They eventually wound up on a cliff overlooking a large lake with snowy mountains on the other side.

It was beautiful, the way the mountains glowed with the approaching sun, which then reflected in the lake…

"How… how did you find this place?" She asked.

"I… come here a lot to think, or need to be alone." He said, his cheeks reddening.

As selfless and heroic as her boyfriend was, he was a rather private person, often disappearing alone or zoning out around large groups of people.

For him to show her a spot like this, and be as excited as he was, was almost like giving her his entire soul, and she loved him all the more for that.

And she showed it. She kissed him full on the mouth, throwing his hands around his neck.

He pulled away after a while, "Summer… I… I have to ask you something." He said meekly.

"Yes?"

He got down on one knee, "Um… After graduation, when we're older… will you marry me?" he said, his face getting more red by the second.

Seconds of stunned silence passed by, until, "Uh..buh… Guh… YES!" She spat out, fighting her still shocked and rebelling tongue into submission.

This was the happiest moment of their life… little did they know, however, that three sets of angry eyes were watching them from the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Shorter one this time, and another time skip. Hope you enjoy, and as always RnR.**

 **:)**

Chapter 3

 _One year later_

Summer couldn't help but feel like a failure. She hung her head, staring at the floor.

"I… You two know the rules about this kind of thing. It's… just not allowed." Ozpin said wearily.

He was sitting in his chair, also head hanging, but out of tiredness instead of shame.

"Sir, we… didn't plan for this. It just kind of happened. We-" Adam began, but Ozpin cut him off.

"Whether or not you planned for it or not is not the issue. The fact of the matter is that it did, and it must be dealt with."

Summer looked up, and spoke for the first time since getting summoned, "It's not an 'it' professor. It's a boy."

…

…

…

"You are correct. It.. He… is not the issue. Well, he is, just not the…" He stuttered, then sighed, and took a large drink of coffee, "I never liked this stuff, but… it gets the job done. Anyway, I cannot allow two students of mine to have offspring running the halls of this school. Must I remind you this is a school of combat?" He said, "I know you two were going to marry in a few weeks time… could you not have waited for then to…" He stopped, looking both of them.

"We did plan to… as I said, sir. Just kind of happened."

Ozpin stood up, "Well. The rules are in place for a reason. I have only one course of action." He said.

Summer hung her head again, knowing what was coming.

"Summer Rose, Adam Tavros. You two cannot have your child in my school. Therefore, by the power vested in me by the Kingdom of Vale, I hereby grant you full titles, rights, and privileges of full huntress and hunter. Go forth, protect the people, and keep the peace." He said, holding his hand out.

…

…

…

"What?" Adam said.

"Mr. Tavros. Do I need to repeat myself? I'd rather not, it was quite a bit to say. I believe you two are now full hunters. You're graduation was only a few weeks away anyway. I'll take the liberty of notifying your teams of the events of tonight. Now… please leave. It's 1 AM in the morning." He said, sitting down, and falling asleep instantly.

They silently walked into the elevator, and remained still until it closed and began to move, then began shouting and hugging with joy.

"We… We can get married now!" Adam said incredulously.

"I know… I… I'm kinda nervous but I don't care!" Summer agreed, overcome with euphoria.

A loud beeping interrupted their celebration.

Summer checked her scroll as they left the elevator.

'Ozpin finally figured out your kid, huh? He just sent a messed up text to all of us… included something about how he loved coffee, and would never give it up… anyway, he said you guys had to leave tonight or something. Meet up in the courtyard. –Taiyang. P.S. You aren't the only one with news.'

She showed the message to Adam, who laughed.

"I bet I know what that is… Oh shit. I gotta go get my stuff from my dorm. I hope none of my team is there… they've been absolute demons… I didn't tell them about us yet… figured I'd do that around other people… then there'd be witnesses." He said, giving her a peck before running towards the dorms.

She smiled and sat down. Carrying another life in your body took a lot of strength.

Soon, her team joined her, congratulating her on early graduation, but something began to nag her… something Ozpin had said.

Realization sank into her. Hit her like a truck full of cement.

"Hey summer! Why the long face?" Tai asked. She looked at him.

"Ozpin said he'd…. let both our teams know… and you know how violent they can be… and he's all alone!" She gasped, and attempted to stand. A firm hand held her back.

"They may be violent, but they aren't stupid. They wouldn't attack another student in school… not with teachers around…" Raven stopped, turning to her brother, "Would they?"

As if on cue, an explosion shook the ground, causing the drunk Qrow to vault into the nearby fountain.

She turned, and gasped again in horror.

It came from the dormitories.

"Adam!" She called out, and this time stood, and began to run towards the buildings. An intense pain in her stomach caused her to collapse.

Qrow and Taiyang recovered, and dragged their fallen leader back, out of danger of falling debris.

"Raven, go get Adam. We'll keep her safe. It's got to be them. Either that or Polendina finally went off his rocker!" Qrow shouted, and Raven disappeared in a flash of red light.

Minutes later, Summer watched in horror as a familiar looking figure flew from the jagged hole in the building, and hit the ground with an audible crunch.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Adam was ecstatic! Not only was he going to marry Summer early, but he was now a full hunter AND was going to have a baby boy within a month… at least he hoped so.

For one of the first time in his life, he felt like things were looking up. Soon, his Summer Rose was going to become Summer Tavros… he couldn't help but smile as he emptied the contents of his drawers into his travel bags.

He knew his team probably knew of his 'non-pedigree' relationship, and probably now his coming child, but he didn't care. He knew they wouldn't dare do anything to him within school grounds, mere less than 10 feet from his other friends from other teams…

Behind him, there was a knock on the dorm door.

'Well… that's probably them… gonna lecture me on how Faunus and Humans should never procreate or something…' he thought… in his state of mind, all he'd do was daydream anyway.

He opened the door, only to find Summer standing there, hood up but staring at him with cold silver eyes.

This was not what he expected. She was slim, not showing pregnancy at all, and her silver eyes were never as icy as they were now… something was definitely wrong. This was _not_ his Summer.

"Sum-" He began, but a swift kick to his crotch shushed him, knocking him back a few paces.

"Who the hell *gasp* are you?" He asked, wheezing.

'Summer' only smirked, entered the room, shut and locked the door, then stared at him.

Before his eyes, Summer seemed to shatter, starting at her feet, then rising up her legs, and stopped at the top of her head.

This was _definitely_ not his fiancée… She wore a slightly pink unbuttoned peacoat, a short brown shirt underneath, and low-slung darker brown pants, with either showing suspenders or underwear, he couldn't tell. She across her shoulder and breasts was a bandolier completely filled with small knives. Some were regular, but others glowed with activated dust.

Fire, Water, Ice, Air, Ground… even colors he hadn't seen before.

He stood up, wincing at the pain, and grabbed for his weapon.

In the blink of an eye, the small girl threw back the fake Summer hood, showing close cropped pink and white hair, and launched a throwing knife at his hand, which embedded itself to the hilt in his wrist…

Or at least would have, if he didn't catch it in mid-air, "You aren't the only one who's good with knives, bitch." He growled, launching it back at her.

She simply smirked and plucked it out of the air, then resheathed it.

He grabbed his weapon, Wilt and Blush, and grasped the hilt.

In quick succession, she resumed launching knives at him, all which fell to the floor as he blocked them with his sword.

This lasted for several seconds, until all her knives were laying shattered on the floor at his feet.

She sighed silently, then made a twirling guesture with her finger.

'Turn around'

"Heh… I'm not falling for that one. You're weaponless and alone… I'll give you this one chance to go, before I-" A sudden pain lanced through his chest. Looking down, he saw a thin piece of metal sticking from his chest.

At first, he thought She'd thrown it. But something was wrong.

It was sticking from his back. She wasn't alone.

He slowly turned his head, blinking away the tears of pain in his eyes, and saw a much smaller girl, similarly dressed, but carrying an umbrella and a thin sword stiletto… which was currently planted in his back.

Smiling maliciously, she began twisting it, making him scream.

He grabbed Blush, flipped a switch, and pulled a hidden trigger.

The explosion was massive, and burned like hell, but it was enough to knock both attackers back, pulling the sword from his back.

He sunk to his knees, and began crawling to the door.

'I…Have to get out… for my son… for my Rose… I…' He repeated to himself.

Finally grasping the handle, he turned it, snapping the lock, and tugging the wood off it's hinges.

Sudden pain smashed into his face, and he flew back.

Something had broken his nose. Something the felt like a foot.

"You were supposed to DIE, you fucking scum!" A familiar voice screamed.

Through his tears, he made out the impeccably white form of White Schnee, standing over him, foot raised.

White brought his foot down onto his chest, right in the stab wound, and ground his heel into the hole.

Adam never felt so much pain, something snapped.

He suddenly didn't feel the pain any more.. only anger.

He was betrayed. Stabbed in the back… by his own team.

He roared in anger. It sounded primal, full of rage and sorrow, and he launched himself at White, his head tucked so his Horns would do damage.

More pain stabbed through his shoulders and behind his knees, and he went down again, this time unable to move.

"Good god… Such an animal… Thank you Nea… I'm glad to have hired you… and I see you have your daughter, Neo… Good work. Good work…" White breathed, "Now… I must break the news to that slut and her team… no doubt they saw the explosion. I must purge her humanity of this _slime_ …" He said, kicking his face, blinding him in one eye.

"N-No… please…" He begged. He couldn't let the Schnee bastard near his son, or his mother.

He only smirked, and ran out the door.

Nea, the knife assassin, walked toward him slowly, pulling a long stiletto from her bandolier.

"Back away, BITCH!" Another voice, a familiar woman's voice, rang out, loud and clear.

Nea spun around just in time to avoid a long red sword slashing through the air.

At first he though Summer was here… but quickly realized it was Raven Branwen.

She was looking at the assassin with pure rage and hatred. He hadn't seen her lose her cool before, and that scared him more than both assassins combined.

She held the massive red katana infront of her, standing between them and him.

The assassins looked at each other, clearly unsettled, before the taller of the two dove forward sword first, attempting to gore Raven with her sword.

Raven simply sidestepped, waited for Nea to pass her, and brought a swift knee to her stomach.

Visibly winded, Nea reflexively loosened her hold on the weapon, which Raven capitalized on.

Bringing her heavier sword down on the blade not only disarmed the girl, but totally snapped it in two.

Nea landed with an audible 'oof', and sloppily rolled to her feet.

Raven stalked forward, ignoring the other girl, Neo, who was just then ready to stab her in the back.

Adam gathered all his strength, and threw himself forward just as Neo thrusted forward.

The sword went through him once again, but this time he was ready. With his one good hand, he grabbed it, and held it in place.

Neo gasped, then started slapping him, attempting to pull her sword free, but to no avail. Her slaps were like insect bites compared to his earlier punishments.

Meanwhile, Raven and Nea were fighting… well, Nea was. Raven was playing with her.

"You fucking cunt… I'll snap you like a fucking twig…" Raven said, still seething.

Nea was clearly outmatched, and finally attempted to flee, only for Raven to grab the back of her bandolier, and pull it back, holding the assassin off the floor.

Nea now knew this was not gonna end well, and began kicking and swinging her arms, only for Raven to grab her by the neck.

She lifted the smaller girl higher into the air, pulled her sword, and viciously stabbed the long red blade into her gut.

Then again

Then again

Neo had given up trying to pull her own sword free, and was silently screamed as her partner was violently disemboweled.

After stabbing the corpse a few more times, Raven threw it aside like a broken toy, and turned toward Neo.

The girl made her first sound, a small squeak, then jumped back, and seemingly vanished into thin air.

Just then, the floor seemed to give away, tilting toward the gaping hole in the wall, and Raven and he were tossed toward open air.

Raven just managed to grab hold of the wall, and made a wild grab at him.

He watched the look of pure horror and rage on her face as he plummeted toward the ground.

Time seemed to slow down.

He envisioned his life with Summer… all the laughs he'd had, the times he'd cried… the good times he'd had with their team…

'I'm so sorry, my rose…. I… wish I could be there for the birth of our son… Please… somebody… protect him… from the Schnee…' He ended his final thought with the memory of Summers laughing face, and knew no more.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's been a while, friends… here's two chapters to make up for the long disappearance… I'll keep writing, but with school being scholastic, writing and uploading is going to be a bit scarce… but I haven't forgotten, my friendlies. As always, Read, Review, and Relax!**

Chapter 5

Taiyang Xiao Long liked to think himself a pretty chill guy. Usually the first to crack a joke, or spike the punch bowl… no, maybe that was Qrow… but he'd certainly act as lookout.

This level of chill-ness was lost as he watched the body of his friend plummet to the ground.

He was no stranger to tragedy… his mother was killed in a grimm raid in Patch, his home village, and he'd watched his father be ripped apart by grief, practically feeding himself to the Grimm… he'd heard screams… loud and heartwrenching enough to rip the heartstrings of even White Schnee… but he'd never heard the complete anguished cries that came from his leader now.

She screamed as though her entire being were being ripped in two, both physically and mentally.

She screamed so loudly that blood spurted from her mouth on the first loud _no._

Even Qrow, who always was so cynical, was speechless at the view.

Above them, Raven was screaming something… something he could barely hear.

"-the-Schnee!" She seemed to say, just as the man himself ran out the front door towards them.

Qrow instinctively stepped infront of his sobbing leader.

"IS that…. Oh god… no…" Schnee said, putting a hand to his mouth, looking down at Adam.

Something was off… like it was a performance.

Tai squinted at him, focused on his face.

His eyes went wide in realization.

The Schnee was _smiling_ … though attempting to hide it behind his hand.

"Qrow. Stay with her. Don't let her do anything stupid." He said, more serious than he'd ever been in his life.

He stepped forward, cracking his neck and knuckles.

"Oh, dear… well… we must catch the person who OOF!" Schnee said, the last part because Tai had dove forward and planted a thick fist into his somewhat paunched stomach.

"What the hell!?" Schnee said angrily, getting to his feet.

"You did this. You fucking bastard… That's your FUCKING bootprint…" Tai said, pointing a shaking finger to Adams damaged face.

There, in plain view, was a bootpring with 'Schnee' written across it.

White looked from the print to Tai a few times, before straightening, "Well… I guess even the dumbest man alive could have his times… But I'm afraid this will be your last." He said, reaching behind him.

Tai smashed his fists together, activating his weapon.

Two fiery yellow gauntlets formed over his hands, called Inferno and Blaze.

White drew his heavy longsword, which seemed to exude frost.

"Fire vs. Ice… This should be interesting…" White laughed, "But, as you well know… You have the monopoly on strength attack… so I will have to go all out on you… not that I mind, filthy peasant." He sneered, and activated his semblance.

Thick ice grew over his limbs and body, encasing them more and more until he towered over Tai. A massive gray knight with an equally massive sword.

Tai only grinned, "Bring it, rich bitch." And charged.

Like Raven's battle with Nea, it quickly became apparent that White, though massive and skilled, was no match for the Fire Dragon.

His armored fist shattered White's ice sword in a single hit, and knocked the giant to its ass.

White kicked out with a giant foot, catching Tai midjump, and slammed him into a nearby wall.

Tai only grinned and jumped again, this time holding a flaming fist infront of him, melting the foot quickly, all the way through to White's human leg.

Upon contact with said leg, the whole knight fell apart, leaving a stammering Schnee to beg for mercy.

Just as the dragon grabbed the Ice man by his shirt, another voice cut through the air.

Looking around, he saw a sight that made his blood run cold.

Wyvern had Qrow in a chokehold, and Ellinika had her gun-cane to Summers head.

"Hey. Touch one hair on White's head, and bye-bye mother and child!" Torchwick called.

Tai dropped him, and stood, hands on his head.

"Ha… never said she wouldn't die anyway!" Torchwick crowed, and leveled her weapon.

There was a sudden flash of light, and Tai screamed… only to cut it off when he saw a sudden change of events.

Wyvern had a look of complete surprise on his face, before releasing Qrow and sliding to the ground… or at least his top half did. Something had cut him diagonally in half, killing the giant brute instantly.

Torchwick shrieked, but from a tree.

Her can lay on the ground, cut into several pieces.

Summer herself stood, her silver eyes ablaze, holding her magnificent white scythe in one hand, and a small sword in the other.

Seconds of silence passed, and Summer just stood there, odd wisps of white emanating from her eyes.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" A loud sonerous voice called out.

The headmaster had arrived, finally, and did not seem happy.

Torchwick was the first to talk, "They… they attacked us, killed our leader, and were gonna kill us too!" She called out from the tree.

"MS. TORCHWICK." He shouted, "You are aware this area is Surrounded by cameras? If you do not speak the truth, do not speak at all." He said.

He approached Summer, who's eyes were now returning to normal.

He touched her shoulder, but she flinched as though shocked, then started staggering toward Adam.

"Ms. Rose!" He called after her, but she ignored him, and collapsed at her fiancées side, cradling his head in her lap, head bowed.

"Professor… whatever that _bitch_ says, it's a lie. They killed him… not us." Taiyang tried to explained.

"Well… they at least hired killers to do the dirty work… the two Politan assassins were here… I gutted the one who got him, but the other escaped." Raven spoke over him.

"Perhaps we shouldn't talk like this infront of…" Goodwitch recommended, nodding at Summer.

Ozpin only nodded, and motioned for TRQ to follow him.


End file.
